


Cold comfort

by queen_daisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_daisy/pseuds/queen_daisy
Summary: Just a short fic, Mycroft has migraine





	Cold comfort

Greg knew what the situation was as soon as he entered his flat. Mycroft’s keys were thrown by the door, not in their usual place in the key bowl. His suit jacket was carelessly thrown over the chair. Shoes discarded by the door. Well, considering the news lately, it wasn’t surprising.

He placed his keys down carefully, taking care not to make them jingle. Shoes off next, jacket on the hanger.

He carefully opened the bedroom door. It was dark, as he expected, with heavy curtains closed. Mycroft was lying on the bed, not moving. He appeared to be asleep but Greg knew that was probably not the case.

He walked carefully to the bed and lay down next to Mycroft, facing him.

“How bad?” he whispered.

Mycroft opened his eyes, grimacing. It was too dark to see him properly but Greg knew he was probably pale. 

“I'll be fine,” he responded.

Greg rolled his eyes. Of course Mycroft would say that. He was like that knight in Monty Python - “just a flesh wound”.

Mycroft closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again, he somehow seemed more vulnerable.

“I looked for some ice, but there is nothing in your freezer,” he said quietly. Greg remember that he broke his ice cube tray last week and recent busy weeks meant that there was barely a pint of milk in his fridge, let alone a pack of frozen peas. He gave Mycroft a quick kiss.

“I’ll be right back” he said and quietly left the room.

Five minutes and one helpful neighbor later, he was back in the room, an improvised ice pack in his hands. Mycroft had moved, now lying on his back.

“One ice pack, coming,” Greg whispered. He put it carefully on Mycroft forehead. Mycroft smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind my coming here. The traffic was horrendous,” he said.

“Of course not,” Greg said forcefully, forgetting to whisper. It made Mycroft grimace. ”Sorry, sorry,” Greg continued in a whisper “you can always come here. I don’t mind”.

“I like it here,” Mycroft said.

“I like it when you’re here,” Greg replied. “Would you like me to leave you in peace and quiet?”

“No,” Mycroft replied, taking Greg's hand. “Will you stay here?”

Greg smiled. “As long as you want me”.


End file.
